lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 99
Report #99 Skillset: Necromancy Skill: Ectoplasm Org: Spiritsingers Status: Completed Dec 2008 Furies' Decision: We are going to change room-wide ectoplasm to instead affect three enemies with ectoplasm. We'll also provide an increased power mode for full room-wide enemy ectoplasm. Problem: Room ectoplasm provides far too much of an imbalancing factor in group combat, due to the fact that its effects can (and is) be spammed repeatedly for only 2p each time, which conveniently only hits enemies and ignores non-liches altogether. This needs a solution. As a sidenote, single target ectoplasm is fine and is not involved in this discussion. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Increase the cost of room ectoplasm from 2p to 4-5p a shot. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Give room ectoplasm another cure - calamus (like slickness). The rationale can be because the ectoplasm hits a wider range of victims, its effects are more diluted and is therefore cured more easily. An alternate diagnose line would be appreciated for systems as well. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: . Player Comments: ---on 12/12 @ 21:44 writes: Solution 1 looks good, or solution 3 if ectoplasm scales dependant on number of enemies in the room. ---on 12/13 @ 19:01 writes: I prefer solution 2. Leave the cost effective at 2p, but add a cure that doesn't require 8+ people to spend LONGER cleansing than it takes to actually use the skill ectoplasm. It can and does effectively shut down any balance classes on the opposite side, especially when it is hammered 5x by one guy, 5x by the next, etc. ---on 12/13 @ 21:52 writes: I'm in favour of the slightly increased power cost, and the chance of hitting enemies decreases as there are more enemies of yours in the room. ---on 12/14 @ 00:59 writes: I favor solution 1 or 2. 1 would discontinue the spamming of a single person and would add a pricey enough cost so that a group could continue it, but at a balanced level. 2 would be equally as good. It not only makes sense in an RP sense (the ectoplasm is spread thin over a larger area making it easier to cure) but it doesn't cripple necromancer users if they choose to use it more than once in a time. Solution 3 doesn't address the problem as it still allows 1 person to repeatedly ectoplasm effecting the entire group since, as Desitrus pointed out, you can ectoplasm faster than you can cleanse ---on 12/16 @ 05:33 writes: I'd rather it scale in a way that the more people you ecto all at once, the more power it takes instead of the less people it actually hits. ---on 12/19 @ 23:22 writes: I don't see any way, including the solutions presented here, to address the problem as you describe it without creating a cripple skill of room ectoplasm. What if we just removed room ectoplasm altogether and, as a replacement, added a timed instakill to Necromancy similar to judgement? ---on 12/20 @ 10:18 writes: 5p per room ecto attack is still not actually worthless, though it is a major downgrade (as it should be.) Deleting the room version works ok too, but adding in unnecessary clones doesn't. ---on 12/21 @ 22:45 writes: I agree with Shuyin. I took that to be the agreed form when we were discussing it, rather than people effected ---on 12/31 @ 16:02 writes: Solution 1 seems reasonable.